Shopping
by xXtusamiXx
Summary: Kankuro Pulls a prank on Temari, whitch mean she has to get back at him. Poor Gaara just gets dragged along. May be Humor too. Really cute please read!


Okay I made a fic with Kankuro and Gaara bonding so now I am gonna make one with all of them bonding that means Temari to!

Ages: Temari 16 Kankuro 15 Gaara 14

Special thanks to Fuego-okami for giving me this idea! Even if they don't know they did haha.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and I never will, not even in my dreams!

Temari was just coming back from a mission, and was going to her room. When she got to her room however she was going to be in for a surprise. She opened her door and put her weapons down. She then went to sit down on her bed for a minute. Since she felt sweaty from her mission she decided she would go take a nice long hot shower.

She opened her closet door, then her eyes widened from what she saw. She was so mad and upset that she screamed at the top of her lungs. "KANKURO! GET IN HER RIGHT NOW BEFORE I GO DOWN THERE AND KILL YOU AND YOUR STUPID GIRLY PUPPETS!" Kankuro however was down stairs laughing so hard he thought he was going to die. "Kankuro I think you should go up stairs, before Temari really comes down." Gaara said calmly, his eyes staring at his brother. Kankuro wasn't planning on going upstairs, but he knew if he didn't she might really come down here. "Alright fine I will." Kankuro said while going to the stairs.

Kankuro headed upstairs, and into Temari's room. He knew when he entered the room he would most likely face a whole lot of pain, and screaming. When he entered the room Temari gave him the direst death glare he ever saw. It even frightens him a bit. "Yes Temari, what do you need?" Kankuro said still trying not to laugh at her face. However he couldn't keep the growing grin off of his face. "What is this?" Temari said pointing to her clothes. Temari clothes all have been painted on with stupid pictures. Even some of them are making fun of her. The paint he had used is the kind that would never comes off, no matter what you tried.

"Oh I see you got yourself a new fashion sense. Surprisingly I think I like your old one better. Temari what is happing to you these days?" Kankuro said with a grin on his face. Temari was about to yell at him again and hit him with her fan, when suddenly she got an idea. One that was even better than causing her brother a whole lot of physical pain. Temari smirked at Kankuro, with an evil glint in her eyes. Kankuro didn't like that smirk, and look on her face. He knew them all to well, and what ever she was going to do, he wasn't going to like it at all.

"You no what Kankuro, I do need some new clothes. Since you seem to know so much about fashion you're coming with me." Temari said giving him an evil smile. "No way am I going with you shopping." Kankuro said preparing to run away as fast as possible. 'Yes you are going shopping with me. Don't worry Gaara is coming to. We will have a family fun day tomorrow. Don't even think about running away because I will find you. Goodnight Kankuro, sweet dreams. We are going to have so much fun tomorrow" Temari said closing her door on him, while giving him one last smile.

Kankuro ran down the stairs as fast as he could, while screaming at the top of his lungs. "GAARA GAARA WE HAVE AN EMERGANCY!" Kankuro said staring at Gaara, with panic all over his face. Gaara signed, he really didn't want to deal with his brother right down. He knew that when Kankuro did his prank there would be major consequences to it, which of course would mean that he would be dragged into it. His siblings were always like that. They would argue, fright, scream at each other, and some how he would always be brought into it. It frustrated him to no end.

"What is it Kankuro?" Gaara said preparing for Kankuro to be overly dramatis with what ever it was. "WE have to go SHOPPING with TEMARI TOMORROW!" Kankuro said with pure horror all over his face. "Your point is?" Gaara said staring blankly at Kankuro. "What do you mean my point is? That is the worst punishment ever!" Kankuro said while throwing his hands up in the air. As if to prove his point.

Gaara closed his book. He decided he has enough of his sibling today. They were giving him a major headache. He then started heading upstairs, to go to his room. "Where are you going?" Kankuro asked staring at him. "I am going upstairs to finish my book in peace and silences." Gaara said while he was half way up the stairs. "FINE go read your book while we have a major crisis here!" Kankuro didn't really no what to do anymore. He went up to his room and decided he would go to sleep and figure out what to do tomorrow.

The next day Temari got up in a really good mood. "This is going to be an interesting day alright. " She said to herself, she was actually kind of excited to go shopping with her brothers. Even if the day could turn out o be a major disaster waiting to happen. After Temari got dressed she headed down stairs. When she got there she saw Gaara was making breakfast, but Kankuro still wasn't up. Temari Knew he wouldn't be getting up himself so she then decided to go get him up. Temari went into his room, and over to his bed. She thought of the million ways she could wake him up, but luckily for him she was in a good mood and decided to be nice. She went over to his widow and opened it up. She then went to his bed and pulled his covers off of him.

"Ah shut the window." Kankuro half yelled half mumbled. "No do not forget that to day is our wonderful family fun day of shopping. Now get up get dressed and come down stairs to eat breakfast. Also I suggest you take a long shower you stink." Temari said while wrinkling her nose. She then went back down stairs again.

Kankuro got up did his morning things and went down stairs. "Yum this is a great breakfast Gaara thank you." Temari said while taking another bite of her food. Kankuro saw out on the table was pancakes, eggs, bacon, and some sausage. His stomach growled while he sat down at the table. "That looks really good." Kankuro said staring with hungry eyes. Kankuro then starts to dig in. After breakfast Temari gets her things to leave to the mall.

"Do I really have to go?" Kankuro asked for the millionth time it seemed like. He just never seemed to give upon it. "For the last time yes! Gaara you ready to go?" Temari said and asked while waiting at the door. "Yes let's go." Gaara said wanting to get this all over with. So they all headed to the mall waiting to see how this would turn out. The walk there wasn't exciting at all. All you heard was Kankuro complain and Temari hit him to try to make him shut up. While poor Gaara had to deal with it all.

"Finally were here." Kankuro said staring at the mall as if it was ready to attack him. "Yes now let's go in." Temari said while walking in. They all walk into the mall, and start looking at all the shops. "Let's go in that shop pleaseeee." Kankuro said pointing at a video game shop. "No were here for me remember, because someone decided it would be funny if they destroyed all my clothes." Temari said still walking away from the video game shop.

"Aw come on Temari don't be like that." Kankuro said looking at her with puppy eyes. Knowing she could never resist the puppy eyes. Temari tried to look away but ended up failing. "Fine but you only have 7 minutes." She said while trying her best to glare at him. "Yay thank Temari." Kankuro said running into the shop at top speed.

"Okay come on Gaara lets go." Temari said walking away. "What about Kankuro?" Gaara asked look at the shop Kankuro just entered. "I said he had 7 minutes, but I never said we would wait for him. Plus we are only going to that shop, and its right across from this game shop. We can always watch to see if he is coming out." Temari said going to the clothes shop. Gaara silently fallowed after her.

When they got to the shop Temari started looking around at the clothes and picking some out that she liked. While Gaara just stood there waiting. Meanwhile Kankuro just spent all his money on two games. "Yes I finally got them. I have been waiting forever for these to come out. Now I can beat you at both of them Temari and you to Gaara. " Kankuro said looking at them then realizing they weren't there.

"Hey were did they go. They didn't leave me did they? They wouldn't do that. No wait they would. It only been Ten minutes, that's how long I had I think" Kankuro said leaving the shop. He started looking around for his brother and sister. He started panicking when he couldn't see them. He looked around when he finally found them leaving the shop they were at.

"Hey there you are. Why did you two leave me?" Kankuro asked running over to them. "Because I said you have seven minutes, but I never said we would wait for you plus you took ten minutes. So you took longer then you were suppose to." Temari said while holding 3 bags. "Also here take my bags for me." Temari said while handing Kankuro the bags.

"Only two minutes longer and why can't Gaara hold the bags?" Kankuro asked. "Because I like Gaara more then you." Temari said smiling her evil smile. "That's not fair. Hey Gaara what are you staring at?" Kankuro asked him when he noticed Gaara was staring at something. Curious to what could have got Gaara's attention.

"I want some ice cream." Gaara said looking at the ice cream shop. One thing Temari and Kankuro had found out about Gaara was he had a major sweet tooth. Usually when he wanted a desert he would be in a bad mood tell he got it. "Okay Gaara lets go get some ice cream. Then we can go to some other shops I still want to go to." Temari said while walking to the ice cream shop. "What not more shops? Haven't you bought enough already? You have three bags full of clothes." Kankuro complained.

"Must I remind you who ruined all my clothes Kankuro?" Temari said while smiling at him. "I wish I never did that now." Kankuro mumbled. By the time Kankuro and Temari had got to the ice cream shop, Gaara had already got his ice cream and was eating it.

Kankuro and Temari ordered there ice cream, then got it, and sat down at the table. They ate in silence because they were to busy enjoying there ice cream. When they finished Temari was the first one to speak. "Okay I and Kankuro went to shops, now it's your turn Gaara." Temari said. Without speaking Gaara went to a book shop. They were there for about 15 minutes.

Then they went to another clothing shop. When suddenly Gaara asked Temari a question. "Temari may I go to a shop by myself? I promise I won.t take too long." Gaara asked while looking at the ground. "Uh sure Gaara. Were you going?" Temari asked him. "Just to a shop I will be right back." Gaara said while leaving without a further explation.

Suddenly Kankuro took Temari's arm and dragged her outside the shop. "Kankuro let go of me, and where are you taking me. Would you let go of me!" Temari said glaring at Kankuro. "Shh he's going to here us." Kankuro said still pulling Temari. "Who?" Temari asked. "Gaara were fallowing him." "Kankuro why are we fallowing Gaara? Didn't you here him he wanted to go by himself." Temari said still glaring at him. "That's the point why would he want to go by himself? Now just come." Kankuro said while pulling Temari.

Temari ended up just coming along with Kankuro because she didn't want to make a scene. They fallowed Gaara tell he went into a shop. It wasn't just any shop. It was a shop filled with tons and tons of stuffed animals.

"What is he doing in there?" Both Kankuro and Temari said at the same time. Gaara however had no idea his sibling fallowed him. He walked over to the bear section and started looking at them. He finally found the two bears he was looking for and bought them. His sibling saw he was coming out and quickly ran into the store next to it.

Gaara saw his sibling it the furniture store and was wondering what they were doing in there. After all they didn't need any furniture. "Temari Kankuro what are you doing in here?" Gaara asked them. "Uh um we were just taking a break in here because we were tired." They said together. "Why don't we go home then?" Gaara asked. "Good idea I am done shopping anyway." Temari said while walking to the mall exit.

When they got home they all ate dinner and went to bed. The next day when Kankuro and Temari got up they saw Gaara was already up and was holding two boxes. "Kankuro Temari can you come over here?" Gaara asked. "Sure." They said. They both went over to Gaara, wondering what was on his mind.

"Here it's a present." Gaara handed them both a box. When they opened it they saw a bear was in them. Temari bear was yellow and it was wearing purple dress with a red stripe going around it. Kankuro bear was a dark brown. It was wearing a black shirt that looked like paint was on it. It also had puppet string out of its back. "Wow" Kankuro said. "Gaara…" Temari said. Both were socked and amazed at his presents.

"I hope you like them. I got them as a thank you present. I am not sure what I'm thanking you for. Maybe because yesterday was actually a lot of fun." Gaara said looking at them. "Thank you Gaara this means a lot to us." Temari said. "Ya thanks a lot Gaara." Kankuro said. Both reached over and gave each other a hug.

"Now how about we have some breakfast and spend the rest of our day off watching T.V." Temari said. "And eating ice cream." Gaara added. "And just being lazy." Kankuro added also. "You're always lazy Kankuro, no matter what you do" Temari said. So the rest of the day they did just that. Each holding their bears

Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it. I think they is my longest one shot ever. Please review!

P.S. I have edited this so it is longer and flows better. Also fixing some mistakes I didn't notice the first time.


End file.
